Seasons
by silverdiadems
Summary: Each one of them had hardships as a Sailor Senshi. It wasn't easy becoming a different person. They left their lives behind, and moved on as heroes. / Four Oneshots in which Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako question who they truly are. Normal Girls or Sailor Senshi?/
1. Ami

**Seasons**

 **Chapter One – Winter**

Summary: Each one of them had hardships as a Sailor Senshi. It wasn't easy becoming a different person. They left their lives behind, and moved on as heroes. / Four Oneshots in which Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako question who they truly are. Normal Girls or Sailor Senshi?/

* * *

 **Ami**

She was born a quiet child.

They called her the 'observant genius girl', and maybe that was who she was. Who she had wanted to be. The quiet girl in the corner.

But that changed.

' _Mercury Power, Make up!'_

She flinches.

The moment of realisation that hits her, after transforming.

 _I'm not normal._

She can't be the extraordinarily smart Ami Mizuno. But she can be the extraordinarily smart Sailor Mercury. She's not the girl with the heart surgeon as a mother; she's the daughter of the Queen of Mercury.

She's Princess Mercury.

 _Sailor Mercury._

' _Do I want to be her?'_

Deep down, she can hear herself wanting to be that person, wanting to be the brave, the kind, the heroic Sailor Mercury.

But she also wanted to drop that _cursed_ Transformation Pen there and then. She was Ami Mizuno, not some _stupid superhero._

She was a smart girl.

And smart girls wouldn't sit around letting themselves die.

* * *

' _Mercury Aqua Mist!'_

She told herself the only reason she had transformed was to save Usagi. To save Sailor Moon. She wouldn't let her first true friend die, after only a day.

But that friend was a Sailor Senshi.

Usagi was Sailor Moon.

' _Ami, you're one of our allies!'_

She remembers the joy, they excitement on Usagi's face. Ami now knows that the fear of fighting crime alone had been frightening for the Moon Princess.

Ami smiled at Usagi. She was genuinely happy.

(even though she had just lost her normal life.)

* * *

' _I am the Sailor of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!'_

With the rush of becoming Sailor Mercury, Ami remembers two things.

She remembers four other girls. One of them is unmistakably Usagi, and the others are the rest of the Inner Senshi. Makoto. Minako. Rei.

She remembers a blue castle.

Her subconscious tells her 'Mariner Castle'. Where she grew up as Princess Mercury.

The fabled intelligent, beautiful princess of Mercury.

She wasn't a princess. She was no warrior.

Why would Usagi need her?

Usagi, whose smiles can melt anyone's heart. Usagi, who seemed kind and brave. Why would such a person need her?

Luna catches her in her thoughts.

"I can't do this, Luna," she murmurs, staring out at the serene blue river. "It's not me."

Luna jumps onto the railing, her eyes sad with understanding. "Ami," she begins, "I understand-"

"Do you?" Ami snaps back dryly. It's out of character for her, and she knows it. Luna saddens bit, but continues on.

"Even Usagi was like you in the beginning," Luna says. Ami glances at Luna.

Luna nods. "She refused to believe, and she was scared! She needs you, Ami. You need each other."

Usagi needs her.

* * *

' _Douse yourself in water, and repent!'_

Who was she?

She still didn't understand. Memories had been coming back to her, memories of a different time, a different place-

A different lifetime.

She groans to herself, as she struggles with an identity crisis. She wanted to be a normal girl.

The same, repetitive thoughts crowd her mind.

It's only when Usagi runs after Rei Hino, that she realises she's worried.

Worried about Usagi.

But then she remembers. She is a Senshi. A soldier, a fighter, a guardian, a protector.

Her mission was to protect Usagi.

She turns around to face the monster. It bears its fangs, and hisses at her.

Ami glares.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" She yells out the attack as whirlpools of water come gushing out to douse the beast.

"You won't touch my friend," Ami, no, _Sailor Mercury_ says.

It's only then that she realises that Ami Mizuno and Sailor Mercury are the same person.

* * *

 **-end-**

 **a/n: wow this was worse than normal XD**

 **Hey Guys! For those that don't know me, I'm Tourmaline Sword! (duhh) I'm a huge anime fan, and a Sailor Moon fan at heart. :3 I have another fanfiction account, but I've decided I wanted to start new as an author.**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Reviews are welcome! I'd like to see what people think of this story. :3**

 **Click on next Chapter...when it's uploaded XD**


	2. Rei

**Seasons**

 **Chapter Two: Spring**

* * *

Rei

She had been surrounded by fire and smoke as a child.

The smell of incense was a frequent visitor at the shrine. She had loved waving her hands through the smoke, giggling at the patterns the smoke formed.

The little girl grew up.

But the fire and smoke stayed with her. She sat in front of the fire, her amethyst eyes closed in concentration.

 _Show me._

She opens her eyes.

The fire speaks to her, the smoke enticing her as she listens.

Let the fire speak to you.

 _Fire. Soldier. Enemy. Danger. Moon._

She closes her eyes, as she rises from her seat. Her shrine maiden kimono gathers in folds as she stands up. She opens the bamboo sliding door, to the fresh outside air.

She breathes it in. It's different to the warm scent of the shrine.

It's strange.

She goes back inside. She prefers the smell of incense.

* * *

' _Mars Power, Make Up!'_

Sailor Mars. She was Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire.

And she would not let her friends be harmed.

She feels the fire gather in her fists as she feels her anger grow.

The fire, who's been her friend all these years, is now part of her.

"You'll regret harming Usagi," she hisses, sauntering towards him.

* * *

' _Evil Spirit, be exorcised!'_

She holds her hand under the running water.

Her hand still feels hot. She keeps it there, sighing as she looks at it.

A burn, running along the side of her hand.

And how are burns formed? Fire.

Her own fire had betrayed her.

She winces as the cold water runs into an open wound. It stings, but it feels better than the excruciating pain of the fire.

* * *

' _I am the Sailor of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars!'_

She hasn't been near the fire in days.

Even her grandfather has noticed this. "Rei," he says, brow crinkling in concern. "You haven't been fortune telling in days. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," she assures.

Yeah, she's fine.

Are you okay? Of course.

Are you lying? Of course.

She tries going to the fire, but her hand heats up, almost as if to warn her not to. The warm atmosphere of the room suffocates her, and she stays outside all day.

The cherry blossoms are blooming, and Rei appreciates the beauty of spring. She catches one in her hand before letting it fall softly to the ground.

She doesn't want to be near the fire again.

She won't admit it, but she's afraid. Afraid of the fire she conjures. Afraid of Sailor Mars.

Afraid of herself, or rather, who she's becoming.

* * *

' _In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!'_

She sits with Usagi and Ami at lunch. It's the weekend.

Ami and Usagi chatter, while Rei stares off into the distance. A movement catches her eye.

" _Duck!"_

The three girls drop to the floor. Usagi is the first to speak. "What…?!"

"Quick, transform!" Ami yells to the other two. Usagi nods, determination filling her eyes.

Rei transforms, not because she _wants_ to, but because she _has_ to.

" _ **Mars Power! Make Up!"**_

She reappears as Sailor Mars. Mercury and Moon land beside her.

" _Mercury Aqua Mirage_!" Sailor Mercury yells out. The monster absorbs it without hesitation.

Sailor Moon glances at Sailor Mars. "Mars, now!"

Everything freezes.

 _I can't._

 _I can't I can't I can't I can't_

She pretends to ready herself for the attack.

 _No no no no no no no no no_

"Mars…Fire…"

 _Don't do it don't do it don't do it_

 _Don't you'll regret it don't DON'T_

" **Ignite!"**

Swirls of fire explode out of Sailor Mars. The monster is defeated instantly.

Sailor Mars becomes Rei Hino. She immediately looks at her hands, scanning them for injuries.

None.

The burn's gone.

"Rei!"

Usagi and Ami run towards her. "l'm fine," Rei assures them with a smile.

And this time, she wasn't lying.

 **-fin-**

* * *

 **a/n: I kinda liked this one :D**

 **(but then I re-read it and it sounded really cheesy. Welp.)**

 **next chapter - sailor jupiter! (she's my fave)**

 **Tell me what you liked about the chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	3. Makoto

Seasons

Chapter 3; Makoto, Autumn

* * *

She stands alone in the rain.

She has always stood alone. Alone shewas stronger, alone she was faster, and alone she was.

She liked her life. Not peaceful- but vivacious and churning, just like a thunderstorm.

And then, being like thunder wasn't a good thing.

* * *

 _"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"_

* * *

She tried to break it.

That stupid lump of green plastic would have been fine to serve eternity untouched.

Fine by her.

Makoto fisted her auburn hair as she scowled at the pen. " _Go away,"_ she hissed.

 _Why can't my life be normal for once?_

She glared at the pen once more. _Get out of my life. I don't need you to be strong._

The pen didn't reply.

Makoto growled. So now she was talking to objects, was she? That pen had definitely made her crazy...among other things.

 _Sailor Jupiter._ The words felt so familiar, yet so foreign. The words held comfort in the back of her mind, but she despised them all the same.

She stared outside.

The rain fell in a heavy _pit pat pit pat_ and Makoto sighed in distress. She wanted to be out there, with the storm.

But the storm was the symbol of Jupiter.

And therefore she despised it.

* * *

 _"I am the Soldier of Thunder and Courage, and the planetary guardian of Jupiter; I am Sailor Jupiter!"_

* * *

"Usagi's in trouble."

Makoto batted an eye open. "Luna?"

The guardian cat tutted. "Get up, Mako-chan," she chided. "We need to save Usagi."

Makoto rolled out of bed. "I'll meet you there," she said to Luna. "Go getthe others."

Luna nodded, her eyes wary. The cat was insightful, Makoto mused.

"Take care, Mako-chan," Luna said, her tone of voice softer. "Don't forget your transformation pen."

Makoto nodded.

That was the one thing she wanted to forget.

* * *

" _I am the Guardian of Protection! You won't touch my friends!"_

* * *

She walked, no, _ran_ to the place Luna had asked them to meet at.

The demon clutched Usagi in its shadow-like fingers.

Rei and Ami were there already, she noticed. She ran to stand next to them.

Both clutched their pens in their shaking hand. Makoto'shand was empty.

"Let's go," Rei murmured. "It's our duty."

 _Duty._

The word struck a cord in her. How many times had she been chained by duty in her life?

 _The Silver Milennium._

She shuddered. _Gods, all of it was real._

Her whole life had been chained to another's. Her life was insignificant and unimportant, while another's was so precious.

"Yeah," Ami chimed in, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts. "Let's do this guys."

Makoto gasped, slapped by reality.

"I..."

 _"I don't need you to be Strong," she hissed at the pen._

Her hand curled into a fist.

"Hand on hand combat it is," Makoto decided quietly. Rei stared at her.

"Are you crazy-"

"Jupiter, grant me your strength!" Her fist blazed with lightning as she struck the enemy, careful not to harm Usagi.

And she, Makoto Kino defeated the enemy.

Not Sailor Jupiter.

Makoto Kino.

 _Perhaps there was something worth fighting for._

 _-fin-_

 **a/n:Rushed. So Rushed.**

 **I tried to get this chapter done on my phone, and it worked! So...yay me.**

 **Feedback? ^^ Reviews are welcome.**

 **Thanks for my reviewer from last chapter, MarsGoddess1. I totally agree. The Senshi deserve so much more.**

 **Thanks for all the hits! ;) Keep 'emcoming!**

 **T. Sword**


	4. Minako

**Seasons**

 **Chapter 4: Summer**

She wasn't brave.

She wasn't as strong as the legendary Sailor Jupiter. She wasn't at smart as the intelligent Sailor Mercury. She wasn't as insightful as the perceptive Sailor Mars.

Then who was she?

"I'm me," she whispered.

And for now, it was enough.

* * *

' _Venus Power, Make Up!'_

* * *

"Minako," tutted Artemis. "You don't have time for television. You're a Sailor Guardian. You have other priorities."

It was only then she realised.

She was special.

Not the good special, the bad special. Special as in isolated, unique.

"I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi," she murmured. Artemis looked at her kindly.

"Mina, I'm sure-"

"I meant what I said," Minako said, crossing her arms. "I didn't get a choice! No one asked me if I wanted to abandon my friends and family for another life!" She sank back into the couch, in tears.

Artemis was silent, and Minako was thankful.

* * *

" _The Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!"_

* * *

Senshi meeting. Usagi had called it at her place, and the Senshi made their way to Usagi's house.

Minako rang the front door, before being greeted by Usagi.

"Mina-chan! Come in!" She steps aside to allow Minako in.

She forces a smile at Usagi, before she sees Makoto walking towards the two.

"Hey," Makoto says. Usagi beams at the taller girl, and invites her in as well. Minako turns to go in, when she sees the smile Makoto gives Usagi.

It's a forced smile.

 _Just like hers._

Minako blinks, and then walks into the room where she sees Ami and Rei. The duo wave, and greet her as she sits down next to them.

Makoto follows.

"Ahh, ahh," Usagi chides, ushering the Inner Senshi into her living room. They all sit around a little table, where Usagi serves some hot tea. She almost spills it, when Makoto quickly catches the teapot. Usagi shoots her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Mako-chan," Usagi says, grinning. Minako watches the two interact closely.

"So," Minako pipes in. "What's this meeting for?" Makoto, Ami and Rei nod in agreement.

"The youma, of course! We have another monster to fight! I can't wait to transform again!" Usagi gushes.

Minako rolls her eyes. Foolish child, she thinks. No child in their right mind would wish to be a Senshi.

 _Except for me._

She remembers a time where she fought for love and justice- not for duty. She had fought to protect others, not because she was ordered to.

 _How foolish I used to be,_ Minako muses. She locks eyes with the other Senshi. _They must be foolish, too._

Usagi chatters on, not that Minako was ever paying any attention.

* * *

" _Allow me to punish you with love!"_

* * *

The youma Usagi brought up in the Senshi meeting is here, as Mercury predicts.

Venus and the other Senshi transform almost instantly, but Sailor Venus can't help noticing Makoto's hesitation.

Surprisingly, it is Mercury who attacks first.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

The waves of water hit the youma, dousing it. The youma screeches but remains unharmed.

"Venus!"

Sailor Venus turns to face Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gestures to the youma. "I'll try get it from behind," the Moon Princess explains. "You lead the others to trap it into the corner where I can kick its butt!"

Venus sighs at the childish language Sailor Moon uses. "Alright," she agrees.

Jupiter steps into place beside her, cracking her knuckles. "You heard her," Jupiter says, looking towards Venus. "Lead us."

Venus freezes, and ducks her gaze. "I…I…"

" _Mars, look out!"_

Jupiter's warning saves Sailor Mars from a swipe from the vicious shadow youma. Mars nods to Jupiter, a sign of thanks. The look of acknowledgement between Senshi and Senshi. A look only four can understand.

 _She had almost cost Rei her life. Her hesitation to take charge had led to a scrape between life and death for one of their own._

 _She had almost let a teammate die._

"Why aren't you the leader!? You'd be better at the job! Me? I'm a failure! I almost let her die," Venus shouts, staring at Jupiter.

She can feel the tears build up.

She's a failure.

She can't lead.

Without Jupiter, her teammate would be dead.

Why'd they need her?

 _Love is insignificant on the battlefield._

And she was Love. She was the guardian of love, the guardian of all things pure-

But Jupiter smiles.

"No, you're not," Jupiter shouts, startling the blonde. "We all go into pits of self-doubt, but it is our own duty to make sure we climb back out."

Sailor Venus stares.

"It's your duty, Minako." Sailor Jupiter, Makoto looks at her with a fierce gaze. "We may be enslaved by the chains of duty, but duty always comes first."

Venus nodded.

 _Duty always comes first._

It did, didn't it?

Love, friendship, hope, loyalty-

Duty comes first.

" _Then let me fulfil my duty," Sailor Venus whispers._

She hides the tears under her Sailor V mask.

She catches Makoto's emerald gaze.

 _Thank you, she mouths._

"Into positions, girls," Venus shouts. "We've got a monster to trap."

The Senshi nod.

* * *

 _Thunder and Courage._

 _Love and Beauty._

 _Water and Wisdom._

 _Fire and Passion._

They'd fall down. They'd climb back up, dragged by the chains of duty.

For the Senshi live their lives in the hope that another's will be safe.

-fin-

* * *

 **a/n: It's done! Seasons is done! I feel like this chapter was a little forced. Some parts were rewritten countlessly, while others just flowed from my mind onto the page.**

 **Please review and Rate! I'd like tips on my writing style and how I can improve. Or just a review saying what you liked or disliked.**

 **Until next time.**

 _(Sayonara.)_

T. Sword


End file.
